walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly (Comic Series)
Holly is a character first encountered in Issue 73 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a survivor and resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Holly worked on the construction crew alongside of Tobin, Bruce, and Abraham. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Holly's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible she lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone She made her first appearance in Issue 73, working on the expansion of the Safe-Zone's walls. They are forced to come down from the walls by the zombies, and she became completely surrounded. Abraham Ford tried to lead a small group of Safe-Zone survivors to rescue her. The group was, however, stopped by the head of the construction group Tobin, who tried to explain that it would be completely dangerous and unnecessary to save her. Thankfully, Abraham was able to push past Tobin, and save her life in the nick of time. After Holly had been rescued, Tobin tried to explain that he was just trying to follow protocol, to which she was understandably infuriated and kicked him in the groin, calling him an "asshole". In Issue 79, she was shown killing the zombies with the other Safe-Zone survivors, Abraham and Tobin, at the construction site. Afterwards, it became heavily implied in Issue 80 that she and Abraham had become romantically involved without Rosita or anybody else knowing. This affair presumably came into motion due in a large part to Abraham rescuing her. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 81, she and Tobin were shown watching the rest of the Safe-Zone's walls come down. Holly ran off to get help, while Tobin, in an attempt to redeem himself for the construction site incident, stayed to fight off the oncoming horde. When Holly came back with Abraham and Rick, Tobin was shown having been torn apart by the zombies, while the help looked on in horror. After the zombies all swarm the safe zone, Holly flees to the roof of a house where she is seen hiding. In Issue 84, Holly discovers Rick and Michonne fighting with all their strengths against the Herd, to keep them off of Dr. Cloyd's home, who was treating Carl's wound. Although she's very reluctant, she joins the group of Abraham, Rosita, Aaron, Eric, Eugene, Nicholas, and Gabriel. Together the entire group fights almost to the point of exhaustion, but they manage to defeat the herd. Conflict With The Saviors In Issue 112, Holly, along with Rick, Heath and Nicholas run after the The Saviors in order to kill Negan and his men once and for all. Andrea takes out the driver of Negan's truck and Rick order's Negan and his men not to move. Suddenly the guns are shot out of everyone's hands and it is revealed Negan had men hidden outside the walls. Carl tries to shoot Negan but he misses and hits Lucille instead. This angers Negan who demands that Carl be thrown over the wall, or he will execute Holly and the others. Negan is about to choose his next victim until Paul "Jesus" Monroe shows up and grabs a Savior by the foot, who he trips and uses as a shield from Savior gunfire. Paul tells Holly and the others to get in a nearby trench while he fights off The Saviors. The War Begins Holly is seen as one of the people who volunteers to travel with Rick, Paul and Ezekiel to The Sanctuary, the Saviors' main base. After luring walkers to converge at their location, Holly gets on one of the buses and notices that Rick isn't with them. Paul tries to keep her aboard, but Holly escapes and finds Rick. He orders her to get back on the bus before the Saviors begin shooting again, but Holly refuses. She claims it's too risky for him to sacrifice himself like this and volunteers to do it herself. Rick once again tells her to leave but Holly stands her ground again, saying the the man who killed Abraham is in there. After again being told to leave, Holly knees Rick in the groin, steals the truck and drives it through the fence. Holly is wounded from the impact and falls out from the drivers side. She's attacked by a walker but Negan saves her, telling Holly that she "isn't getting off that easy." Holly is then taken captive by the Saviors. Negan mistakes Holly for Andrea and admires how quickly she had healed after the fight with Connor. Holly corrects Negan that she is not her, and she was with Abraham. Holly looks over at Dwight and reminds him of who Abraham was. Negan doesn't believe Holly and has her taken away. Holly is almost raped by David, until Negan steps in and kills him. He apologizes to Holly, and assures her that the Saviors aren't monsters. Death Killed By *The Saviors After Holly had been captured and unmentioned throughout the war Negan attacks Alexandria confronting Rick, offering to return Holly in exchange for a talk. Unknown to Rick, Holly is now a walker which is hidden by the bag over her head. When unmasked by Denise, she proceeds to bite her arm. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Holly has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Abraham was Holly's first confirmed love in the Safe-Zone. Holly was impressed by Abraham's self-esteem and his selflessness, leading to her falling in love with him. Abraham had began an affair with Holly, finding within her the resilience that he did not see within Rosita. Rosita found out that Abraham had cheated on her and left him, moving out of their house together. Abraham later invited her to his building and it's assumed they had sex. Following Abraham's murder, Holly was extremely angry and devastated. Tobin Holly was part of the construction crew lead by Tobin, the group building walls to further the extent of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The day that Abraham joined the crew, zombies attacked them and Tobin forced the group away from Holly when she was in need of help. Abraham stepped into the leadership role by saving Holly's life and took control of the situation. Afterwards, in a furious rage, she kicked him in the groin before Abraham assumed foreman of the construction crew. Later, they are still seen working together maintaining the wall in order to keep the herd of walkers from breaking through. Bruce Holly and Bruce worked on the construction team together for quite a long time and became friends. When he was attacked and bitten, Holly was very upset. When Abraham killed Bruce, Holly was extremely angry but Abraham calmed her down saying Bruce was his friend and he was doing it to put him out of his misery. Rosita Espinosa Holly and Rosita's relationship would appear as though it should be full of malice, as the man they both loved had left the latter for the former upon their coming to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. As Rosita became aware of the affair, she eventually confronted Abraham about it and left him. However, it is shown her feelings for him never left and she was unable to come to terms with it before his untimely death. At his funeral, she told an unsuspecting Holly that her feeling were not displaced and that she was sorry for her loss, showing Rosita's maturity growing throughout the entire conflict. Rick Grimes At first Holly viewed Rick as a good leader to replace Douglas Monroe but eventually thought that while he was capable, he didn't seem to be the right choice. She later confided in Abraham and said that he would be much better suited to lead the community. Her feelings about Rick quickly turned to hatred and outright disgust after he made the decision to release Dwight, the man who had killed Abraham, and let him go back to the Saviors. Dwight After Dwight killed Abraham, Holly loathed Dwight and the rest of the Saviors as did the entire community. She was disgusted and further outraged when Rick released Dwight back to his group. It is safe to assume that, due to being Abraham's killer, she hates Dwight the most out of all other Saviors. In Issue 116, she incapacitates Rick and takes his place in smashing the Savior's main gate with a car purely out of revenge desire against Dwight. Appearances Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One |}} Trivia *She is the third known woman that Abraham is shown to have loved in the Comic Series, the other two being Rosita Espinosa and Abraham's wife, Beth Ford. *Kirkman mentioned in an interview that, "there's gonna be a lot done with Holly" in the "All Out War" story arc, as well as with Heath and Maggie. ru:Холли (комикс) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Depressed Category:Protagonist Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Undeads Category:Deceased